


Egoist... Dependent

by XiahsEyes



Series: "Монолог о..." [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Друзья" - очень удобное слово.<br/>Нам быть лучшими друзьями так выгодно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoist... Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> для Xiah
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от песни  
> Aimer - "Words".  
> Песня о боли расставания, но зарисовка о надежде на воссоединение)

Есть люди, подобны цветам,  
И мы не в состоянии сопротивляться их сладкому вкусу*.

 

Эта любовь не была суждена тебе.  
Прости, что привязал к себе своей слабостью.  
Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты жил жизнью простого человека.  
Чтобы у тебя был шанс на ошибку, на сомнение, на колебание.  
Мне бы хотелось быть менее зависимым, не таким навязчивым, не требовательным и не язвительным.  
Прости. Мы росли вместе, ты стал перфекционистом по моей вине.  
Я соответствую тебе - такой же требовательный.  
Но добившись много, я до сих пор нуждаюсь в тебе.

Когда-то, намеренно, я отдалился от тебя, броней холода и иронии.  
На время стало легче.  
Совесть не мучила за отчуждение, незапланированные отъезды, загулы. Простые оправдания – у меня индивидуальное расписание, репетиция, концерт, встреча инвесторов, фан.встреча…

Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше становилось различий между нами, нашим бытом, окружением.  
Я был доволен происходящим. Казалось, так проще забыть, отдалиться, переключиться.  
Действительно, переключиться удалось.  
Больше работы, общения с другими людьми, личного времени.  
Но чего я жду? Почему так невыносимо тошно?  
Ты уже давно не улыбался мне своей искренней, лучистой улыбкой. Мы стали взрослыми, слишком занятыми.  
Нас смущают все более редкие крики на концертах: "ЮСу!!"

Но, о ужас! При встрече я радуюсь во сто крат больше. Я так скучаю!  
С каждой встречей ты меняешься все больше, становишься все интересней. Замкнутый...  
Я стал еще больше наблюдать, засматриваться на тебя. Замечать все больше деталей, мелочей.  
Эти мелочи, твои особенности, стали еще более привлекательными, манящими для меня.  
Не хочу смотреть!  
Улыбка, ставшая еще искреннее, еще красивее, еще сексуальнее. Усталая...  
Не могу смотреть!  
Морщинки в уголках глаз, щурящихся то ли от солнца, то ли от радостной встречи, возможности провести время с другом...

Другом ли?  
Не могу считать себя таковым. Я твой лживый, эгоистичный, корыстный недоброжелатель.

Я хочу, чтобы ты был менее востребованным.  
Я бы корректировал свой график и проводил с тобой больше времени. Мы бы ездили на пляж. По дороге я бы пел, а ты возмущался, что я твой штурман, но не слежу за картой.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты заболел.  
Я был бы с тобой: мерил температуру, лечил чаем с медом, заставлял есть кислый, такой ненавистный тобой, лимон, набирал тебе ароматную ванну, кутал в теплое одеяло и прижимал к себе, напевая колыбельные, рассказывая глупые шутки, шепча всякие милости, сплетничая о Джеджуне-хёне.

"Друзья" - очень удобное слово…  
Быть лучшими друзьями так выгодно!  
Это дает мне возможность избегать ответственности, а тебе дает шанс не замечать, что мы перешли некоторые рамки приличий.  
Но почему я вижу все больше паники и безысходности в твоих глазах?

"Я люблю тебя" - такие малозначащие слова. Что мне сделать для тебя?

Наблюдая за тобой, как за далекой звездой, я восхищаюсь, люблю, боготворю тебя еще больше. Чувствую еще глубже. Жду тебя.  
Ты такой необыкновенный, что мне трудно быть рядом с тобой.  
Но я так рад, что ты у меня есть.

Слушаю песни, которые мы сочиняли, исполняли вместе. Они не успокаивают мою печаль.  
Они бередят не зажившие раны, ковыряют, со тщательностью дантиста, открытые нервы.  
Почему я не могу отпустить или оттолкнуть тебя?  
Я такой эгоист...  
Я тебя раздражаю? Причиняю тебе боль своим натиском?

Я бы оторвал себе голову, чтобы только выкинуть все мысли о тебе. Вынул бы глаза, чтобы не засматриваться тебе вслед, прожигая взглядом. Вырвал бы язык, чтобы только не нести чушь, не провоцировать на новые издевки, не подстегивать, разжигая интерес, обожание и страсть в твоем сомневающемся сердце.  
Но чувства останутся в сердце… их некуда деть…  
Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Твой запах… Он остался с прошлого раза, когда ты гостил у меня. На простынях, на полотенцах в ванной, на рубашках в шкафу... в воздухе.  
Кажется, что все, что у меня есть – этот запах и твое "Прощай" напоследок.

Я всегда считал себя гордым, беззаботным и не умеющим выражать чувства. Никогда не пытался вернуть тех, кто от меня ушел, и никогда не прогонял тех, кто приходил ко мне сам. Почему же так хочу остаться с тобой, боясь, что прогонишь?  
Я заигрался...

Ты любишь порядок и тишину. Иногда одиночество. Со мной в твой дом приходит шум и хаос. Я не ориентируюсь в твоем пространстве, теряюсь в твоем присутствии, не понимаю последовательность своих действий. Хочу смеяться, не могу обижаться на твои шутки, жажду прикоснуться к тебе...  
Хочу, чтобы ты исчез и остался со мной навсегда.

Я хочу тебя! Хочу, эгоистично, всецело, обладать тобой. Быть с тобой, растворяясь, завися от тебя.  
Потому что я не в силах больше ничего для тебя сделать.  
Не могу ничего тебе дать, кроме музыки, синего неба над головой, воздуха, пропитанного нами и себя.

 

~~~

\- Привет! Почему ты так долго не отвечал? Я сходил с ума! Как ты там?  
\- Одиноко без вас... Без тебя...  
\- Ын-кьян-кьян!! До скорого,.. друг.  
\- ...

 

~~~

Какая прелесть! Смущать тебя, заставлять трепетать...  
Мимолетное чувство вины, смешанное с удовольствием и чувством вседозволенности.  
Провоцировать, веселить, злить, будоражить твои чувства, тем самым толкая тебя ко мне в объятья.  
В этом и состоит моя подлая, зависимая, эгоистичная сущность.

Ты не можешь до конца понять меня.

Пока ты слабо трепыхаешься в моих руках, сопротивляясь, я буду продолжать обрывать хрупкие крылышки твоего самообладания и сопротивления, манить тебя на пламя моей любви.

Не долго осталось...

**Author's Note:**

> *Строчка из манги "Maiden Rose".
> 
> ______________
> 
> Первая зарисовка: Mousetrap … Two-faced -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352834
> 
> Третья зарисовка: I Know... Voiceless -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169678 
> 
> Четвертая зарисовка: Lone soul... Naked –  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169768
> 
> Пятая зарисовка: Darkness... Sensible -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169858


End file.
